A Tale or Two
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Sometime in LOTRO history, playable characters take on a life of their own, developing their own adventures. Two groups. Seven short stories. The tales are about to be woven. Their journeys have just begun. War of the Ring. Featuring my playable characters and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.
1. More than Mere Coincidence

**Disclaimers:** I do not own "The Lord of the Rings Online". That belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Warner Brothers, and Turbine. I only own my original player characters Aringale, Eloris, and Rilvien.

* * *

I've been meaning to write a fanfic for the player characters I have, but I haven't been able to figure out how to do it. Now, I think I've got it. Surprisingly, I noticed the different personalities while playing them in the game.

* * *

For a brown-haired hobbit, Aringale proved time and time again she was a brave hobbit. Now, if only she could have proven it to herself. She was told by Aragorn that somehow fate would lead her back to Bree-land. She had no idea how right he was. At least she got the chance to see Frodo Baggins and help with the Nazgul situation up in the North.

As she scoured the Midgewater Marshes, Aringale caught a glimpse of an Elf and a Dwarf battling with Neekerbeekers. Deciding to prove her worth again, Aringale joined in the fight. She healed the female Elf and the male Dwarf as best she could. Together, the three managed to best the Neekerbeekers. Aringale hoped for a peaceful conversation, if only peaceful was in the air.

"What were you doing, Elf lass? I could have bested those Neekerbeekers in a faster way," said the Dwarf.

"Excuse me, Dwarf, but if my bear and raven were around, I'm sure they would have taken out those Neekerbeekers sooner. I'm not as fast as you boast, Dwarf," said the Elf.

"I helped," said Aringale. "Pardon me for asking, but could we stop at the Prancing Pony inn for a drink and some civilized talk? That is, if you two will manage to stop the arguing."

The Dwarf looked convinced. "Works for me. I was almost done questing in this area anyway."

The Elf with the long brown hair looked Aringale's way. "I'm Rilvien."

"Aringale," said Aringale in introduction.

"And I'm Eloris," said the Dwarf with the braided brown beard and hair.

"Shall we? I'll help you two get out of here," said Aringale.

"Lead on, friend hobbit," said Rilvien.

And so, Aringale led Rilvien and Eloris out of the Midgewater Marshes. Along the way, the three stopped and killed the Neekerbeekers and various flies. By then, Rilvien's bear and raven arrived to lend them aide.

o-o-o

Arriving at Bree-town, the hobbit, elf, and dwarf reached the Prancing Pony. While they looked like an odd trio, Aringale offered to pay for their food. Rilvien, on the other hand, decided to pay for the two's meals and her own, something which Aringale did not mind. They found a place at an empty table and sat down. Eloris did not feel the need to sit with Rilvien, so he instead sat down beside Aringale.

Eloris asked Aringale, "So lass, where have your travels brought you?"

"I was on my way to Angmar, but I…"

Rilvien stopped Aringale, "Angmar? You were traveling all the way to Angmar? Surely, you must have seen Rivendell during your travels."

"Yes, I have and it's a beautiful city. That's where I met these nine travelers. Four were my kin, but all of them had a story to tell of their ventures. Only…"

"Only what, Aringale?" asked Rilvien.

Eloris looked amazed. "My, my. I haven't seen an elf so alert in all my years."

Aringale continued her tale. "I met the Ring-bearer, carrying a burden of sorts. I won't say what that burden is out in the open, only that he may be traveling for a long time. I've just stopped at Bree-land to scout, and then I'm heading back to Angmar."

"Surely we can assist you. I know how to travel to these lands quickly," said Eloris.

"Be quick and restless you are," said Rilvien. "It's better to take things slow and see things one at a time."

"As slow as an elf would be, it would take months to travel what you're asking," said Eloris.

Aringale looked depressed.

"What is it, friend hobbit?" asked Rilvien.

Aringale admitted, "I'm not as brave as they say I am. I'm more of a coward when it comes to fighting and being caught. True, I've managed to fight a giant and trolls on my own, but the tasks themselves weren't easy."

"Nothing can be easy, Aringale," said Rilvien. "That's why you must be cautious, and seek help from an animal friend, if you can."

"Sure, that's easy for an elf to say. You don't have to stand around, guarding everyone and defending yourself against danger. No, I prefer a quicker way with a sheer weapon at hand. Ah ha!" said Eloris, picking at his axe's blade.

Aringale, after having a bite to eat and a swig from her drink, paid her tip in silver coins. "I should be heading back to Angmar. I've got to make sure my home location is there this time. I wouldn't want Aragorn to think I'm not doing my job, same goes for the other Rangers."

"We'll be here, Aringale." Rilvien said, "Good luck to you."

"And to you," said Aringale. She told the elf and dwarf, "Are you sure you two won't need any help out there in Bree-land?"

Rilvien spoke out, "No, we'll be fine."

Eloris added, out of turn, "Go lass and good cheer to you." Once Aringale left the Prancing Pony, Elrois told Rilvien, "My way is better. Traveling and fighting faster is better."

"I hardly think so, dwarf," said Rilvien. "Slower and more cautious is the righter way."

"You elves are always slow. Animal friends, my foot," said Eloris.

"You know, Eloris, if you were that way around your dwarf friends, I would think you would have some better respect," said Rilvien.

"Well, I've met Gandalf the Grey and Glóin. Charming chaps," said Eloris, "Although, I didn't agree at first about bringing a hobbit on a quest. Then I look at one recently and see how experienced she is. Ah, the days are waning."

"Yes, and even the elves can feel it," said Rilvien. "So, where are you heading off to next?"

"I'm making my way to the Old Forest," said Eloris. "If your way is better, then let's see you handle those trees."

"It would be my pleasure," said Rilvien.

Yes, that would be the first day Rilvien and Eloris were getting along.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) I haven't worked on this first one-shot since 2014. A lot has happened since that time, but maybe I'm in the mood to write another one-shot, with new player characters. We'll see how it goes. :)


	2. For Love and Pranks

I thought I'd start writing this because it got stuck in my head. Besides, I think these three hobbits have developed their own personalities, while in the game. Let's see how it goes. :)

* * *

Rosaleaf Nightingale had a lot in store for her. She enjoyed her time in the Shire, but her heart lurked in places unknown. Most Shire-folk would have called her an odd sort, but for Rosaleaf, traveling outside the Shire meant so much to her.

This was her moment to shine.

As she traversed through the wilderness, on her way to find the perfect camping spot, she stopped upon seeing two traveling hobbit men. This startled her, since she wasn't used to being around anyone in particular. Deciding to be friendly, she came out and spoke to them:

"Hullo. I'm Rosaleaf. Do you boys know where I can find the right camping spot?" She asked them. Maybe she was coming off as too trusting. Just before she fled, a sturdy hand grabbed her own. She looked up into the blue eyes of a brown-haired hobbit.

"You don't need to be frightened, Miss Rosaleaf," the brown-haired hobbit started, politely. "My name is Froderic." He pointed to the other hobbit man, "This fellow's Andilac. We wouldn't mind the company of a fine young lady."

"What he said," Andilac announced. "Although, I must warn you, I'm a troublemaker."

"You are?" Rosaleaf asked, curious. "What sort of trouble do you cause?"

"Well…" Andilac smirked.

"Don't mind him. He's…" Froderic faced Rosaleaf too late, for a snowball smacked him in the back of the head. He turned to see Andilac laughing loudly, but also spitting raspberries at him. Froderic turned to Rosaleaf again. "Now this time, let's…" He was smacked in the back of the head again. This time, it was rotten fruit. Froderic charged towards Andilac, who could not stop laughing.

Rosaleaf found the scene very humorous. "Well, he is a good sport."

"Good sport!" Froderic and Andilac said at the same time.

"Oh, you should not have said that," Froderic addressed the hobbit lass. He was received by a snowball in the face, no thanks to… Rosaleaf.

"Happy Yule day!" Rosaleaf perked up.

"Very funny," Froderic proclaimed. "Now, can we discuss things in a civilized manner?"

"NO!" Andilac and Rosaleaf said at the same time.

"Well, if that's how we're going to play…" Froderic disappeared behind a bush. Rosaleaf was confused. Where was… she hadn't expected a snowball to smack her in the back of the head. She turned in time to see Froderic, who was chucking snowballs at her and Andilac.

They took no chances this time.

In a group effort, all three hobbits spent their time chucking snowballs, rotten fruit, and even crediting each other by throwing flower petals. Rosaleaf hadn't expected quite the turnout. However, it was when she became too careless with her throwing of snowballs that she was pulled behind a tree by Froderic.

The two hobbits spent their time recovering from the effort. However, how was it that Rosaleaf was developing feelings towards Froderic. It was an interesting surprise, developed further by Froderic moving a lock of hair out of Rosaleaf's face. It was an awkward moment between them, shared by a kiss on the cheek, thanks to Froderic. The hobbit lass was beside herself, blushing as best she could. She couldn't stop, and it was only making Froderic nervous.

Their moment broke when Andilac found them. "Hey! What are you two doing?" He gestured forward. "Come on. We were having fun with snowballs, and all sorts of trouble."

"We're coming," Froderic and Rosaleaf said at the same time. Before Rosaleaf walked away, her arm was grabbed by Froderic, who spoke plainly:

"Wait, Rosa," he addressed her. "You had fun, didn't you?"

"Well yes, I did." It was very awkward. She wasn't sure what to say. "It was a fun day. But Froderic, I have duties to perform, battles to oversee and…" she was hesitant, especially when he moved another lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I like you, but…" Froderic stopped himself, admitting plainly, "this is too fast."

"Yes. Yes it is," Rosaleaf admitted. "What do we do?"

"We start seeing each other as friends," he suggested, "Maybe after some time, I could court you."

"We don't know each other that well," she admitted. "If we start things now, it could crash. Then we wouldn't know what to do."

"Then I'll wait for you," he said, facing her.

"When? How long will you wait?" she asked, curious and concerned.

"As long as it takes," he told her. Maybe what they said about Froderic was true, Rosaleaf thought. Maybe he was a decent gentle-hobbit. But only time would tell what would become of them.

As for Andilac, he continued in his pranking wars. And he didn't grow tired of it, which was good news for Froderic and Rosaleaf. They didn't mind having the comedic hobbit amongst their kin.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. A Party to Remember

And here we are with the same three playable characters I have on LOTRO. This one-shot has a little more of the LOTRO quest style. To be honest, this is one reason why I love playing the LOTRO MMO game. :)

* * *

To be honest, Andilac hadn't remembered how he managed to hold a party at Bag End. The smial belonged to Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo Baggins. But then Andilac found out from a little bird that Hamfast Gamgee, the Gaffer for short, that he was saving Bag End for Frodo Baggins, who was the Master of Bag End.

Andilac chimed in at once, "How about we throw a house party, while the Sackville-Bagginses are away?"

"Humph. How will you manage that?" the Gaffer asked.

"I've got an accomplice." Andilac pointed out his friend, from their last visit. "Froderic!"

"What?" Froderic was stunned. Andilac waited until he came over to them, before he told the two hobbits:

"My friend Froderic will be delighted to throw a house party. Won't we, Froderic? Derek? Oh… will you help us?" Andilac pleaded.

Froderic shook his head. "No good will come from this. I guarantee you of that, Andilac."

Andilac smile did not fade away.

-.-.-

Rosaleaf rode into Hobbiton. It was nearing sunset. Dismounting from the Ithilien horse, which she earned from the Yule festival. Her dress was fit for Halloween, with the black gown and dark branch design over orange ribbons. Even her cloak was orange and retained the dead branches. So far, she didn't mind the dress on this occasion. But still… what was happening at the top of the hill?

"Excuse me," Rosaleaf approached the hobbit stable master. She asked, "What's going on up at Bag End?"

"Andilac's thrown a house party!" a young hobbit boy screamed. Rosaleaf spun around as hobbit children raced across the Bywater Bridge. So there was her answer.

"Thank you," Rosaleaf told the stable master.

"You're welcome," the stable master was confused. "But I would advise caution, though…"

"What he's done? Andilac," Rosaleaf asked, stern.

"I wouldn't risk going up to Bag End," the stable master told her.

"Well, that is my route. Thanks for the advice," she rode on, across the Bywater Bridge and up the hill. By the time she arrived at Bag End, and dismounted, she was surprised at how quite everything was. Shushing her pony, Rosaleaf dismounted and entered the quite smial.

"Hullo." There was no response. She arrived in the kitchen, only to be taken aback by…

"SURPRISE!" a crowd of hobbits, elves, men and dwarves shouted, coming out of their hiding places. They were happy to see her.

"What's going on…" She gasped. Froderic and Andilac revealed a cake with blue and white frosting, and decorated in a wintry theme. So they hadn't forgotten. "You remembered my birthday." Rosaleaf was in tears. They were tears of joy. She asked, almost at a loss for words, "How did you remember? And at Bag End, too."

"The Gaffer pitched in," said Andilac, shrugging his shoulders.

"I set up Bag End for the right moment." Froderic added, "The Sackville-Bagginses are on their way to Hardbottle. I trust that we'll clean up, before they return." He commented, sweetly to Rosaleaf, "This party is for you. I say, we enjoy it with some cake, candles and wishes," he shrugged, casually, "maybe some dancing."

"You're both very sweet." Rosaleaf spoke to both hobbits, kindly, "Thank you."

"All right. Less dawdling. More dancing, partying, and present unwrapping," Andilac said, giddy with excitement.

-.-.-

The candles were lit. Rosaleaf blew them out in no time. She knew what wish she had made, giving a pleasant, fond look at Froderic. The icing on the cake was smooth and buttermilk flavors, Rosaleaf's favorite. The cake itself had a sweet strawberry flavor, something she didn't fail to miss.

The dancing began soon afterwards. On and off, Andilac and Froderic would switch off, each determined to get a full dance with the birthday hobbit lass. To be honest, Rosaleaf wasn't sure who was more fun to dance with. She loved Andilac for his charm, wit and being the best troublemaker and comedic that he strove to become. And yet, when she was with Froderic… she hardly knew what words to say. She liked them both and that was what counted.

The party ended on a good note. By the time the Sackville-Bagginses returned, they were welcomed back to Bag End with a clean house, and no partiers. But by that time, Rosaleaf, Froderic and Andilac were back doing their own quests. They would be reunited again one day soon, but only time would tell when that day would come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Yes, another one-shot is complete! I couldn't help myself. These three hobbits are just so interesting, that I thought I would write another tale about them. Thanks for reading. :) We'll see what happens and whether I'm in the mood to write another one-shot with these three or other characters I'm playing in the LOTRO game.**


	4. At the Forsaken Inn

After a while and doing deeds, as well as quests, I finally got one of my characters in The Lord of the Rings Online to the Lone-lands. Let's see where it goes from here. :)

* * *

The first time Rosaleaf stepped foot onto the Lone-lands' soil, it had been like entering a new place. And yet, she was still on Middle-earth's soil, so she was good. And yet, she wanted to explore this new region – new to her – with a brave face.

Moving past the brown grass, she came across an inn. The inn was friendly, wasn't it? To be honest, she didn't know where to begin. But as soon as she walked in past the front wooden door, the inn had a cautionary feeling to it. There tables and booths set up on the ground level, while the innkeeper could be found up on the platform.

And that was the first place she stopped to take a breather.

"Room for one," Rosaleaf told the innkeeper. She passed a couple of coins his way.

"Have a seat. I'll get your room key," the innkeeper said.

"Thank you," Rosaleaf said. She turned her attention back to the door. A blonde-haired hobbit had just entered the inn as well. Her gaze met that of the innkeeper once more, who handed to her the key. "Thanks again." Grabbing the key, Rosaleaf wandered down the wooden steps and over to the blonde-haired gentle-hobbit. "Hullo. I'm Rosaleaf. Rosaleaf Nightingale."

"Bingo Boffin." The blonde hobbit sneezed. "It has been a foul day. Luckily for me, here's an adventure who might be willing to help me out." He handed a parchment over to her. "If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind solving this riddle for me. We've been attempting to decipher it all day long."

"Sure Bingo," Rosaleaf said, studying the riddle. "This riddle is about a blue bird and his adventures. What's this about?"

"Really? Let me see that!" Bingo took the parchment from her, reading it to himself. He chuckled. Rosaleaf was confused. What was this about? "And so it is. Dear me. I had taken this riddle out of the Shire, all in search of blue birds. Forgive me for troubling you."

"It isn't any trouble. Although, I wouldn't be surprised. Bilbo Baggins was so good at riddles," she said.

"Yes he was." Bingo asked, "Would you like to sit down? I have many tales to enlighten you with. I can share them with you, if you'd like."

"Whatever tales you have to tell will wind up meeting my own," she added. "I haven't been too far out into the world. Ered Luin, the Shire and Bree-land."

"Interesting." He said, sitting down at a table across from her. "Well, you might as well recount your tales to me first."

Rosaleaf went into telling several small adventures she had, including owning a pony and having the freedom to ride one. Not only that, she told of her exploits through the Old Forest and the Barrow-downs. And yet, there was something she did want to admit.

"I love looking at the lakes and waterfalls. Goldberry has a secret glen, complete with a waterfall. When I look at the water, I know I feel more safe there. More peaceful," Rosaleaf said.

"You mentioned you have friends in the Shire. Where are they?" Bingo asked her.

"Oh, knowing them, they'll probably work together in arriving in the Lone-lands," she said, calmly. And yet, she hoped Andilac and Froderic were doing all right without her…

…

Froderic kept a watchful eye on the surroundings. To be honest, he wasn't too happy that Rosaleaf trudged off, continuing missions without him and Andilac. Still, Froderic had to get these slugs cleared out of the Shire. It was the one task he didn't like doing.

"So, where is Rosaleaf?" Andilac asked, taking down another giant slug.

"I don't know. But she's probably missing us now, as we speak," Froderic said.

"If we're lucky to get out of Needlehole in one piece," Andilac said. "So, where is she now?"

Just then, as if on cue, a mourning dove flew in, perching itself on Froderic's shoulder. From the chirps the bird made, Froderic soon realized where Rosaleaf's was now located.

"Rosaleaf's in the Lone-lands. But we'll catch up to her yet," Froderic said, as the mourning dove flew away.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. A Questing We Will Go

I thought of writing this one-shot as I was busy questing a lot during gameplay. Should be fun. :)

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Shire. But in recent weeks, Bag End has become more than a luxurious home underneath a tree. Nay! It had become a place where meetings were held between hobbits, and a marvelous destination spot to relax and take off one's boots.

This did not please Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, who now owned Bag End.

"Keep your ruddy boots off my nicely cleaned floor. Look at you! Call yourselves my kin! I'll call the Shirriff!" Lobelia complained to the three travelers.

"Lobelia, we didn't know this was your home." Rosaleaf started, giddily. "I know! Let's tell Frodo Baggins about this ordeal, or his uncle, Bilbo Baggins… no. They're in Rivendell."

"Then why are you here?" Lobelia asked, her foot tapping the wood floor.

"For important business matters to address." Froderic waved a hand into the parlor. "Come on, my friends. Let's grab a keg and see what tasks we have for today."

"Right. Today is… questing. And tomorrow's is… more questing." Andilac stared at the parchment. "And more questing the next day. Questing, questing, questing! Don't we ever have time… well, Froderic, Rosaleaf, you two are booked for questing. Where do I fall into this mess?"

"I'm up for heading to the Trollshaws," Rosaleaf suggested. "If the two of you can keep up on quests, we should arrive there in no time."

"Then what do we do after that?" Froderic asked.

"We find Aringale, meet her in Rivendell, and go from there. If anyone wonders where we've gone, we'll tell them…" Rosaleaf was cut off by Andilac.

"We shore up here and hope the dwarves are pleased with our handiwork!" Andilac said, "Yes, that sounds like a brilliant plan."

"I was going to suggest that we spend time wisely to craft, and level up," Rosaleaf suggested.

"Brilliant!" Andilac and Froderic said in unison.

"You can't go tromping your boots on my clean rug," Lobelia complained. "Now, I'll have mud stains to wash out."

"Sorry Lobelia," Rosaleaf, Froderic and Andilac said.

"By the way," Froderic asked Rosaleaf, curious, "What ever happened to Aringale?"

"Oh, by now, she's probably still wandering the Shire, looking for…" Rosaleaf was cut off by another sound, outside.

"Where did you want this, Bingo?" It was Aringale, wandering about the Shire with a walking stick.

"Let's go!" Rosaleaf and Froderic said, grabbing their cloaks and their walking sticks.

"Hey, wait a second," Andilac shouted. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Complete tasks, quests, craft! Anything you want to do, Andilac," Rosaleaf said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later," Froderic said, waving to their friend.

"Goodbye," Rosaleaf waved. Just like that, she and Froderic were out the door.

But now the question that remained was: what was poor Andilac to do? Well, he had Bag End to himself… and Lobelia was giving him this look that curdled milk. Oh, he was in for it now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) The line about curdled milk could be heard in the PC game "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", said my Minto in the Hobbiton, the Shire.**


	6. Rendezvous to the North Downs

Rosaleaf hadn't expected this experience. She was daring to take a step forward and meet the Rangers. Then again, the long ride was tiresome. Good thing her pony could handle the speed and time.

"Come on, Trusty," Rosaleaf told the liver colored pony. "It's not that far to Esteldin." Frankly, she was glad to see green grass and trees. It was as if she was coming home again.

The journey to Esteldin meant traveling past farms and ruins from the lost kingdom of Arnor. There were so many farms, and farmers, irrigating the land and putting new fertilizer onto the soil. Rosaleaf waved to these farmers. Was she truly a legend in this place? She must have been, but then, she hadn't done anything yet.

"Hullo! Hullo," she said, waving.

"We've heard of your travels and adventures," one farmer told her. "Good luck on your quest."

"Thanks. I will," Rosaleaf called back. She hoped she hadn't alarmed the orcs, but then where were they? Oh well. She was leaving the farmland, following the dirt road trail. The trail led straight to the ruins. And to her pleasant surprise, there were rangers and friendly folk wandering about the area.

Good. Now where could she find Halbarad. Oh, he was inside one of the buildings. Perfect. Now to lead her pony over to a post and into the building. And here she was, meeting with a ranger with dark hair and wearing green ranger's clothes.

"Halbarad!" That got the ranger's attention. Rosaleaf continued without question, "Sir, I've come from the Lone-lands. It was really tough."

"I expect it was so. But now that you're here. I need you to go off on missions. It won't take you long and, with luck, you'll be on your way to the Trollshaws," Halbarad added.

"Yes! That's a relief. Do you mind if I craft, while I'm here… ahhh!" Rosaleaf started. There was a strange voice in the air.

"There she is!" It was a Ringwraith's hoarse voice. The voice went away, but it didn't settle Rosaleaf's thoughts.

"Nazgûl," Rosaleaf spoke up. "How did they know?"

"We don't have time for this." Halbarad said. "How good are you with crafting?"

"Fairly good, but what does this have to do with…" Rosaleaf had second thoughts. "Where is everybody?"

"Off doing other tasks. So should you," Halbarad said. "Go on. We can slow down after you."

"I'm still wondering where my friends are…" It was a good question. Surely they were all safe and sound…

-.-.-

"It's a nightmare," Eloris the dwarf cried. "How did I end up retracing my steps to the beginning."

"You're not alone," It was the elf Rilviena, "I was newly transformed. I am no longer Rilvien. I am now Rilviena."

"Good alias, friend elf," Eloris said. "Shall we head to Thorin's Halls?'

"I'd like that very much," Rilviena said.

"Good. Let's go," Eloris said, taking the lead. Indeed, they would be hunting for orcs and goblins whenever they pleased. For now, Eloris hoped there was an exit plan.

-.-.-

Andilac just finished baking his cake. Now, for the finishing touches and the frosting… well, it was Frodo and Bilbo's birthday, coming soon. He couldn't miss it. He jumped at the sound of the door and someone barging into Bag End. It was Froderic and he wasn't happy.

"Where's Aringale?" Froderic asked.

"She must be hunting for Bingo Boffin's rewards," Andilac said.

"And Rosaleaf?" Froderic asked him.

"Still wandering the Lone-lands unless…" Andilac was cut off, the second a raven flown in from an open window. The raven spoke in his ear, before flapping away. He grinned at his hobbit friend. "She's in the North Downs."

"What? How did she get there?" Froderic asked.

"Long story," Andilac said.

"That's not very helpful, Andilac," Froderic said, a little peeved. "I should be assisting her. But I'm not there."

"Well, be glad she is there. We'll catch up to her… soon, I hope," Andilac said.

"Always optimistic, aren't you?" he asked.

"As long as there's fruit and flower petals, along with a few pranks, you'll have my attention," he said.

"Yeah," Froderic said, staring out the window for a moment. Even he hadn't seen this coming. And yet, he wanted a slice of cake… he received the cake after it was chilled for an hour or two. It was good cake. One of the best Andilac had made.

"Happy hobbit day!" Andilac raised a glass of wine.

"And all the days to come," Froderic said, clanking his wine glass with Andilac's. Yes, it was a good day. Now he hoped to get moving again, wherever his path took him. And Andilac… well, he was the comedic genius. But still, his thoughts wandered back to Rosaleaf. With luck, she would reach Rivendell as planned.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. A Warm Welcome in Rivendell

This is the last one-shot.

* * *

The hidden valley inched closer as Rosaleaf's pony galloped through a yawning arch of trees, forming the passageway to where she needed to go. She was almost there… until she saw two elf guards barring the way into the valley. Taking no chances, Rosaleaf dismounted, leading her steed by the reins over to the two elves.

"I would like passage into Rivendell. Please?" Rosaleaf tried not to sound forced, but it was hard.

"We have heard much of your travels in the Trollshaws," the first elf told her.

"Pass if you will. Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you," the second elf said.

Wow. Elrond! Rosaleaf was stunned the guards were letting her through. Mounting her steed again, she rode across the aisle between two large cliffs. She was getting closer… now, the way down the slopes. She could do it. Her pony was smart, and that was good. And here she was! Crossing the bridge of Rivendell and climbing up the sloping hill. She could do it. And here she was at a grand elvish house with red roofs.

"Oh, thank you," Rosaleaf said, allowing one of the stable hands tend to her pony. She removed her feather hat before strolling inside the house. For inside, the house was huge. The ceilings were high and the pillars were thin, but decorated in greenery. She felt a warm sensation of welcome and homey approach.

But that was not where her gaze was leading her. For past two doors, she entered a room with fireplaces and tables. This was the Hall of Fire and she heard much about it. But there was an awful large gathering of people, hobbits, dwarves, men and elves included. They looked at her and, to her surprise, cheered her on in triumph.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the Hall of Fire cried in excitement.

Rosaleaf was taken aback. This was the gathering she was hoping for. But she wasn't properly dressed. And where was her room?

"Rosaleaf!" It was Froderic. He led her out of the Hall of Fire and to a room. It was her quarters. "When you're washed and ready to go, meet me and everyone else to the Hall of Fire. Frodo's expecting you."

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins, who we met near Odo's Leaf Farm, back in the Shire?" Rosaleaf was stunned.

Froderic chuckled. "That's right. The very same." He paused, taking his leave of the room. "I'll meet you in the Hall of Fire. But these quarters are yours. I'm only a guest of this house. For the moment." He closed the doors after him. Rosaleaf was alone now, but she needed to get moving. There was so much to do… and she came out wearing a wintry dress, much to Froderic's approval, for he waited by a bench for her return. "You look beautiful." He snapped out of it fast. "Come on. It's this way."

Rosaleaf followed without question. How many more surprise parties could she have, let alone endure? Maybe this wasn't so bad. And they were back in the Hall of Fire. And there was Frodo, talking to Aringale… until she spotted Rosaleaf. In haste, Rosaleaf rushed up to the two hobbits. Clearly they wanted to talk to her.

"Frodo, this is Rosaleaf. She's the hobbit we've been discussing," Aringale said.

"Last time I met you both, we were in the Shire," Frodo said.

"That's what I was thinking," Rosaleaf answered.

"Well, the others are guests here," Aringale said. "I'm still doing Bingo Boffin quests, but I can handle it. Not sure what else I'll be doing here."

"I have things to craft," Rosaleaf inquired.

Frodo raised his hands. "Yes, there's still so much to do. I get that." He told them both, "This party is for you two, for now. Others will come to Rivendell, too. For now, enjoy this time. I look forward to seeing you complete Bingo's quests," Frodo pointed to Aringale, and then turned to Rosaleaf, "and you finding the time to craft. Right now, we have the party. So, let's celebrate while we can."

"What about your quest?" Rosaleaf asked.

Frodo was sheepish about giving out details. "All in due time, Rosaleaf." He changed the subject on them. "Now, let's eat some cake."

Aringale whispered for Rosaleaf as Frodo wandered off. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

"Of course we will," Rosaleaf said. It was almost too good to be true. But here they were in Rivendell. For whatever lay next in the road for everyone attending the party, one thing was clear: it was good cake. Rosaleaf laughed merrily. Yes, she would enjoy this day and all the days to come. Who knew what lay next for them. But for now, there was this moment and this moment was special to those attending this party.

Nothing more needed to be spoken. And that was all there was to say on the matter, for days to come.

The End.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

Andilac rang Bag End's doorbell. Yes, there was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and she was not happy with him.

"Andilac, you ungrateful slug!" Lobelia complained.

"Oh, I don't know." He pulled out from behind him a small box. He smiled, passing the box fast to Lobelia. "For you." He zipped off a moment later.

"Oh, what – hm. I wonder." The second Lobelia opened the box, she was greeted by a large red toad, climbing all over her. Andilac chuckled. Well, he had his laugh for today.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this one-shot series.**

 **Thanks goes to the following who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story: Foxythepiratefoxpirates cove, Gracie Miserables andKittensport12. And thanks to you, readers, as well for reading this story to the end. It's much appreciated. :)**

 **See you in the next story. :)**

 ** _Aria Breuer_**


End file.
